Zombie
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: While Gaz and Dib are on their way to school, they notice things arnent right. After a deadly infection starts to spread, Dib, Gaz, Zim, and Tak try their best to survive. Zombies : FEATURES CHARACTER DEATH!... Finally Finished! YAY... I'M WORKING ON THE SEQUEL NOW! SO DONT WORRY ABOUT THE BIG CLIFF HANGER!
1. Infection

**The Theme song the 28 days/weeks later fits this perfectly… :D**

_Hi._

_What's up with you? Sitting at home with no life reading this stupid story about a deadly virus. Your on the couch snuggling with a blanket on your laptop in front of the fireplace thinking to yourself This is the life. When some don't even have a life anymore. _

_It's been about 4 and a half years since a deadly virus struck, leaving tons of people without a home or even a family. The two were lucky. They were the only ones left with a roof over our heads. While everyone around us turned either to blood thirsty monsters or paranoid freaks who never left their homes. I'll start from the beginning._

**Thursday, 7:24 am, November 12, 2014**

Gaz and Dib were walking to school. It was a pretty normal day except there wasn't a human being in sight. Cars were left abandon, front doors were left wide open, front yards that normally had children playing on them had swing sets that were tipped over and bikes with flat tires. Something was wrong.

The wind blew trash and plastic across the road. They stopped before going any farther. "Something… isn't right." Dib said quietly, almost to himself. Gaz shrugged, thinking nothing of it, and continued walking. Dib did not. "Well?" he asked

"Well what?" Gaz asked.

"Don't you think anything's different?" he asked. Gaz continued to examine the area until her eyes widened. "What is it?" Dib asked. Gaz slowly approached what looked like blood splattered on the pavement.

"W-What is… that?" she asked. "Is that… b-blood?" The two followed the trail until it reached a body lying in the grass. The two then got closer to each other, frightened. "Is he… dead?" Dib asked. He slowly got closer to the body. "Well, don't _touch _it!" Gaz said trying to pull him away from the body. Dib picked up a stick and poked the body. "Hello?" he said, seeing if he was alive or not. All at once, The thing jerked up and began the chase them. The two screamed and ran as fast as they could until they'd reached the school.

"What is that thing?" Gaz shouted as the two continued to run. "Just keep running!" Dib screamed. Finally they got to school, where there wasn't anyone to be seen. They quickly slammed the door and locked it. The two struggled to catch their breath.

"Now… will you answer my question? What was that?" Gaz shouted. Dib covered her mouth. "SHH! Quiet. At least until we know we're alone. Lets take a quick look around." They split up and, class by class, made their way. The light made it difficult to see since the power was out, they made the best of it.

Meanwhile, Dib heard a noise in a dark corner of the school. "H-hello?" he asked nervously. As he made his way closer, It came into the light, holding a large metal pipe as a weapon. "Dib?" he asked. "Zim?" Zim's wig was messy and screwed up and his eyes were blood-shot.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dib asked. "I would assume, the same reason you're here, human." Zim replied. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, While Me and Gaz were on our way here, we found a body. And it kind of tried to kill us. Aaannd… here we are."

"Your sister's here? Where?"

"Well… I dunno, we kind of split up."

"Split up? What, are you insane?" Zim said. "With those things running around? I don't think so! I suggest we find her." he said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's _we_?" Dib asked. "You don't think your coming with me, do you?" Zim looked confused. "Oh, so you would rather take the chance of being eaten alive with no one around to save you than team up? How idiotic." he said. As he said so, They heard a scream. It was Gaz. "Gaz?" Dib called. Dib and Zim ran towards the sounds of panic.

When they had reached the class Gaz was in, They found Gaz pinned to the ground. Another one of those zombie like creatures kept on trying to attack her face while she pushed at his shoulders, unable to push him off. "Gaz!" Dib shouted, running over to help her. Zim and Dib both got a good grip on the creature and yanked him of. Zim used the metal pipe he was holding and smashed the creatures face in. Even after knowing it was… You know… DEAD-dead… he continued to hit him with the pipe. Dib interrupted "Okay, okay, you got'em! You can stop." he said. "Gaz are you okay?" Dib asked.

"Well, considering that thing just tried to eat me… I'm pretty good."

"Have you been bitten?" Zim asked. "Huh?" they said.

"Oh, come on, human! Even _you_ know that when a Zombie bites you, you become one of them. So answer my question. DID. IT. BITE. YOU." Gaz shook her head. "Good."

"Well, what do we do now?" Dib asked. Zim picked the pipe of the ground. "Well, first of all, you'll need a weapon. I have a plan." he gathered every one in a circle. "Okay. First I think we need to search this place for any one else. Then, we use one of the busses to get to a… I dunno, a hardware store. There, we'll have everything we need. Food. Shelter. Weapons. You get it." he continued. "And I guess we'll figure it out from there." Dib and Gaz sat with mouths open. Who knew Zim actually knew more then they did about this. "Sounds good."

They, without splitting up this time, searched for others. "I highly doubt anyone's gonna be here." Dib said. Zim thought for a moment. "Well, like you and I, others may have attempted to come to school without knowing about the outbreak. There for, others _may_ be here." he said. They continued to search when they heard a sound. In the corner of their eyes, some books fell of the shelf. When the three approached it the voice whimpered and she blocked her face with her arms for safety. "Wait a minute." Zim said, almost in auditable. "Tak?"

"DON'T EAT MY FACE!" she screamed insanely. "No, no, no We're not Zombies! It's just us." Dib said. Tak looked like a complete idiot. "Oh."

"What are you doing here?" Gaz asked "… again?"

"Well, It seemed like a good idea at the time. I decided to try once again to steal Zim's so called 'mission' without knowing about this… Whatever it is." she explained. Zim sighed. "Ugh. Come on then." he said walking in the opposite direction. Dib stopped. "Come on. I'm already bummed that we gotta take you! Now we have to take her _too_?" Dib said to himself.

The three, now four, then made their way to the busses. "Lets take the smaller one. It'll be easier to carry around."

When they came to one of the small busses, Zim went in first to make sure it was safe. Once they knew they were alone, The left. "Okay, so who's driving?" Tak asked. "If anyone, I think it should be me or Zim. We have the most experience piloting or driving or whatever." she said. Dib rose his hand. "Nothing personal. I think Zim should drive. I mean he _did_ safe our life. Twice." he suggested. "Fine."

After checking the inside of the bus, realizing they were alone, they left for the hardware store. There, they'd have food, shelter, and weapons. Everything they needed to survive. As the four drove, the bus slowly came to a stop in the middle of town. The bad part. "What's going on?" Dib asked "Why did we stop?" Zim was ashamed to admit. "I… think we're out of gas…" he said. They began to panic. "Oh, so before we left, you forgot to check to see if we had any gas?" Tak shouted. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! We just need to find another car. Tak. Dib. You guys stay here. Gaz. You come with me."


	2. Searching for survivers

While Tak and Dib were alone on the bus, Gaz and Zim were out trying to find another car. "So, what exactly did you have in mind?" Gaz asked. Zim shrugged. "Well for one thing, it has to has gas. It has to be large enough to fit up to maybe six people but it has to be small enough so that I can be easy to get around in."

As they continued to discuss, hey heard a sound. Almost like a screaming sound. The two heard it coming form behind a parked van. They were silent for several seconds before anyone moved. Gaz took a step closer to the cry when Zim quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait!" he whispered loudly. "What if they're infected?" he said.

"Well, what if it's a surviver that needs help?" Gaz asked.

"I'd rather not take a chance." Zim argued.

"_You_ wouldn't take a chance. You might not want to take a chance but that doesn't mean you control the rest of us!" she replied. At this comment, Zim remained silent. Gaz sighed. "I'm sorry. I know your just trying to stay safe but I still think we should take a chance. Weather she's infected or not, it'd be best to find out. I mean we could be saving a life." With this, Zim hesitated, but nodded.

As they went around the van, there was a little girl lying on the pavement crying. Concern turned to relief as the two approached the little girl. "Hello?" Gaz asked. "Are you okay?" as she got closer to the girl, the girl looked up at her. She didn't look normal. He eyes were a full black and… there was blood dripping from her lips. Zim was right. "Oh no."

The girl leaped from the ground and landed on Gaz. In less than a second, Gaz waz on the ground, once again, trying to push the girl off. The girl screamed and growled as she tried to nip and bite at her. Again, Zim used the pipe as a weapon. Sweet Deal.

"I _told_ you!" Zim said, after the girl was dead. Gaz then snapped. "How come _I'm_ the only on getting attacked around here?"

Dib and Tak watched as Gaz and Zim pulled up in a large van and they stepped cautiously out of the bus and into the van. "Sorry it took so long." Zim said. "It wouldn't have took so long if SOMEBODY wouldn't have INSISTED on taking chances and slowing us down!" Gaz then snapped. "Hey! That wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, to hell it was!"

"You're the one who-"

"STOP!" Dib interrupted. "We have enough problems already! Just forget about it."

They continued to the hardware store. After arriving, they made sure they were alone and settled. "Okay, I guess now-" Tak was interrupted by a sound. Then she whispered. "What? I thought we were alone." she whispered. "We were." Zim said. They split up to find it. Zim and Gaz. Tak and Dib. It seemed to be a trend.

(Tak and Dib)

With weapons in hand, the searched for who ever, or whatever, was making that sound. "So, why… did you come back?" Dib asked. Tak stopped. "What… do you mean?"

"I mean, you said you came back because you were going to attempt to steal Zim's mission again… but you already knew it wasn't real… so… I mean, there had to be a reason."

Tak hesitated.

"So, what is it?" Dib asked again.

Tak sighed. "I guess it was… because I had no where else to go… I mean its not like there was anywhere I needed to be. I was never needed. I guess I came back because it was the only place where I could actually… fit in."

The two stayed silent for a long time. "Oh" Dib finally sighed. Just then, they heard a sound. Similar to the one they continued to hear. Except this time it was followed by a shout and things falling off shelves. The ran to where they thought they heard the sound from. Zim was on the floor, clutching the top of his head. "Are you okay?" Dib asked. Zim was silent a moment before he answered. "Yeah… I think s-" he stopped when he felt something moist run down his face… it was blood. There was a large gap on the corner of his head. He felt for the wound under his wig. When his finger hit the cut, he gasped. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Zim reached for his pak and pulled out what looked like a bandage and wrapped it around the top of his head. "Yeah I'm fine. It will heal itself."


	3. Concussion

It was about 9:00pm. Zim and Gaz were asleep, Tak practiced fighting with a knife, Dib just lied awake and stared at the ceiling. Why was this happening? It was just like a movie. A deadly virus breaks out and eats the human race alive like a fire burns down a forest. It wipes everything out and will keep at it until there isn't anything left. Everything was falling apart.

Dib thought. What about Dad? Was he okay? _Heh_ Dib thought _probably in his lab working on a cure. Either that, a walking zombie or… just meat._ Dib couldn't stop it. He'd saved the Earth plenty of times before but… He was completely useless now. Dib turned over and pulled the tarp he used as a blanket over his face. He didn't want anyone to see his tears.

Morning slowly managed to come. Dib woke up sore, lying on a cold hard floor, and he got up and stretched. Everyone was still asleep except for Zim. He with his back towards him, facing a wall. Dib thought he almost heard a quiet sob but he couldn't tell. He walked over to him. "Hey," he said. "You alright?"

Zim sighed. "What do you think?" he said. Dib sat down next to him. "I know how you feel. I mean, how often does the world get infected with a deadly virus and zombies take over the earth?" Dib said, trying to force a smile out of him. Zim felt a bit dizzy for a moment and rested his face in his hands. "How's your head? Is it healing okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. There's more important things to worry about." Zim replied.

Just then they all heard a loud squealing sound coming from the back, waking Gaz and Tak up. "What the hell was that?" Gaz asked. They were quiet from several seconds, listening for the noise again. They all grabbed something to use for protection and headed to where they heard the sound for the second time. When Zim stood up to go with them, he became kind of light headed and sat back down. Dib looked back at him. "Maybe you should stay here… We'll take care of it." he said.

The sound was coming from behind a bunch of crates. Tak growled. "I don't understand. I thought we were alone!" Just then, the crates fell and revealed yet _another_ zombie creature. Dib took the long stick in his hands and hit it's head, snapping it's neck, and hit the ground with a thud.

Once they were all back, they figured they'd keep moving. "First," Zim explained. "We'll need food. Gaz, Tak, Grab a bag and fill it with as much food you can get your hands on. We'll also need weapons. You guys all need at least two or three each so, Dib, I'll leave that up to you. Lastly, we'll need a smaller car. Something easy to get around in and can also carry a lot of supplies."

After everything was settled, they all gathered at the door. "Okay," Zim said. "On three. We'll run. That blue van over there should do it. One… Two… THREE!" They all ran as fast as anyone could go, difficult due to all the bags. Tak was the first to make it there. She quickly picked the lock on the drivers side and unlocked the rest. Dib noticed that Zim was going rather slow. Dib ran along side him. "Need any help?" he panted, as he ran. Zim ran a bit faster. "No. I'm fine."

Dib nodded and continued to run. Everyone managed to get in. "Okay, go, go ,go!" Tak shouted. Dib paused. "Wait." he said. "Where's Zim?" he asked. They all looked out the window. Zim slowed down and stopped panting. Everything was spinning and he collapsed to the ground. The Zombies were coming right towards him. "Zim!" Dib shouted. He jumped out of the car and ran towards him. The were closer than ever. Dib put Zim's arm around him shoulder and lifted him off the ground. Zim faded in and out of consciousness as Dib carried him as fast as he could to the van.

Dib tossed Zim in the backseat and slammed the door. "Go!" Gaz, at the wheel, sped off, leaving nothing but the tracks of the van on the pavement. Dib grabbed a cold bag of peas and placed it on top of his head. "Must have been a pretty bad concussion. Or else it would be well by now." Dib said out loud to himself. Zim laid there, conscious but resting his sore eyes. "We'll need to keep an eye on him." he said. Gaz stopped driving fro a moment. "Do you think we should stop at home? To see if Dad's okay?" she asked. Dib nodded. "Yeah."


	4. Stranded

They pulled up in front of Dib and Gaz's house to look for their father. "Tak, you stay here with Zim." Dib said. "Hey!" Zim said "Why do I get stuck with her?"

"Just go with it, Zim." Dib said. Gaz and Dib stood motionless in front of their home. Gaz held out her hand with a _Ready?_ expression on her face. Dib took her hand. The two walked up to the door, and went inside.

Everything looked normal so far. "We should check in his labs first." Gaz suggested. Dib nodded and lead to the basement. They weren't to worried until the found blood splattered on the stairs. "Oh, no" Gaz whispered. Dib busted into a sprint and ran into the labs to find… Oh no… Professor membrane laid on the ground, a chunk taken from his neck. He still had a beaker in his hands. Dib was speechless. Gaz walked in behind him. "Did you find h-" It made you want to cry.

Gaz began to walk near her father when Dib grabbed her shoulder. "Don't." Gaz jerked away and collapsed on her knees next to her father. She softly placed her arms on his and dug her face into her sleeves, sobbing.Dib could just stand and watch. He couldn't stop the tears from coming. Dib sat down next to her. "I'm sorry." He whispered, shakily.

There was a thud in the back of the lab, alerting them that they weren't alone. Dib grabbed Gaz's arm. "We need to go." he spoke firmly.

Zim and Tak looked out as the two walked out of the house. Gaz sat down in the back seat and gently shut the door. Zim noticed something was wrong cause she didn't have her normal _kiss ass_ attitude. Zim watched as she laid her head against the door and stared emotionlessly out the window.

As they continued to drive, the sun continued to fall. They would also continue to take shifts driving. It was the one in shot gun's job to keep them awake. Dib was driving and Zim sat in passenger. Gaz and Tak were asleep in the back. Dib and Zim sat in uncomfortable silents. Dib noticed that Zim continued to fight sleep. "It's Okay." Dib said, waking Zim from an unwanted light sleep. "You can sleep. I'll be fine."

Zim yawned. "Are you sure?" Dib nodded. Zim looked somewhat relieved and relaxed, falling asleep soon after. Dib now tried to stay awake.

_He watched it happen. He in front of his father in his lab. He was surrounded by those creatures. Dib tried to help him but he couldn't move. It was like he was frozen to the floor. He just watched as the creatures devoured him. He screamed. He screamed for help Dib couldn't help him. Tears streamed down his face as he watched helplessly as it all happened. It was over. The creatures began to wander off until all that was left were bloody remains. Dib tried to scream but nothing would come out._

Dib jerked awake as Zim shuck him violently on the shoulder. "DIB!" the van sped helplessly down a hill, heading towards the woods and brush below. He couldn't turn the wheel, as it was stuck. He looked back at Gaz and Tak, still asleep in the back, and tried again to gain control of the wheel. Ahead was a patch of trees and they embraced for the impact. POW. The van hit the trees and the air bags exploded.

Dib struggled to breath under the air bag in his face and he fought to get out from under it. "Is everyone okay?" he asked, hoping someone would hear. "Yeah." Zim said, muffled. "I think so." Gaz called from the back. It was silent for a moment. Dib looked in the rear view mirror to check one Tak. Tak struggled to catch her breath but she nodded. "What _happened_?" Gaz asked. Dib sighed. Gaz scolded. "I should have known."


	5. Infected

After the great struggle of escaping the crash, there was the struggle of removing the food and the weapons. Tak grew frustrated. "Know what are we going to?" she shouted. Dib covered her mouth. "Shh! We don't want to draw any attention!"

"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" she said. "Now we don't even have a car!"

Zim sighed. "Oh, just give'em a break. There's no need in fighting when there are _clearly_ better things to worry about! For example, We're in the middle of nowhere and we have NO car! No protection!" he explained. Dib thought for a moment. "Well, we should stay the night in the car. It's getting dark and there's no way we can travel at night with those things around. Let's just all get in back in the car."

"And who made _you_ in charge?" Tak argued. Zim interrupted. "Tak! Stop! Just listen and do what we say! Unless you think you can lead better and want to continue on, ALONE." he explained. "FINE!" Tak shouted. "I will!" Tak grabbed a bag, put a couple cans of frozen food in it, grabbed a gun, and vanished into the woods. The three just watched her as she took off. Gaz shrugged. "Your funeral!" she called.

In the car, they sat with the doors open, next to a fire, splitting a can of soup. A cool breeze blew the fire out. (This is all of their expressions when that happened O.O) Gaz sighed and poured her left over soup onto the ground. "Well, I'm out." She grabbed a sheet from the back, shut the door, and lied down. Zim froze. "Did you hear that?" he asked. Dib and Gaz were silent, listening for anything, when they realized that the creatures surrounded them. "Get in the car!" he shouted.

The were over for. They were trapped in a car with flat tires and broken windows surrounded by zombies. They reached in the windows and all they could do is shoot until they were out of bullets. Gaz slouched low in the back seat, pushing them out the windows with her feet, While Dib and Zim used all of their bullets. "We're all out of shells!" Dib said. Zim pulled the trigger for the last time. "Me too." they had no choice but to fight and hope to survive.

While Zim and Dib were busy in the front (NOT LIKE THAT), they heard Gaz scream. When they turned around, she was clutching her arm. It was clear that she had gotten bitten. Dib's eyes widened. "Oh, no." whispered. All his feelings of fear and concerned all swarmed together at once and turned to pure rage as he screamed and jumped out of the car. "Dib!" Zim called after him. "It's suicide out there!"

Dib didn't listen. They had gotten to his sister. Now it was time to kick ass. Dib knew another way to kill a zombie. Disconnect the spinal cord to the brain. In other words, snap its neck. Dib grabbed a long branch and used it. One by one, ramming each one. Zim jumped out after him, following suit. Gaz just watched out the window, helplessly.

Soon, all of them were dead. And they got back in the car. Dib looked back at Gaz. "Let me see." he said. Gaz sighed, shakily and put out her arm. Dib's eyes filed with tears as he looked down at the bite mark on his sister's arm. He then began to cry. Zim grabbed a gun from the floor board and held it up to her and gaz stood perfectly still, not saying a word. Dib freaked and tried to pull the gun away. "NO, WAIT! DON'T DO IT!" he sobbed. Zim pulled the trigger and Gaz cringed. Nothing happened and Gaz sighed with relief. Dib then snatched away the gun. "We're not going to kill her." he said. "Your going to be okay, Gaz" he said to her. Gaz shook her head. "Dib," she said. "Don't lie to yourself. We all know what's going to happen."

Dib couldn't hear those words without crying. "I-I know."

The next morning, They wanted to leave as soon as they got the chance. Gaz seemed alright for now. She had bandaged the bite and acted as if it never happed. For now, she'd be fine. For now. They gathered everything and went on, hoping to find a car, or even a bike or scooter. Anything to survive.

After walking for about an hour, they found a small pick up truck. It would have to do. They tossed there things in the back and took off.


	6. Safe For now

_Sorry I took so long to update.. I took a little break ;)…_

After about an hour of driving, Gaz was asleep and Zim toyed with the radio while Dib drove. Dib looked into the mirror at Gaz sleeping in the back. He knew she didn't have long. He just didn't want to accept the fact. But what was he going to do then? He was feeling terrible as it was. Once she's a flesh eating monster, what would he do? He knew he had to kill her eventually. He just wasn't sure if he could do it. Zim'll have to. After Gaz would be dead, Dib thought he might loose control and do he same to himself. He'd have to tie himself to tree or a rock and toss it into the bottom of the ocean. Zim paused when a man began to speak on the radio.

"Attention. This is Day three of the deadly outbreak. Sadly, there is no solution to this problem at the moment. In the mean time, stay indoors and out of the streets. If there is any real concern, Please report to the City Center Safety Station Immediately or contact 1-800-77..." he said, cut off by the static of the radio. Dib drove past the exit to the safety station. "Well?" Zim asked. Dib answered without turning to him. "What."

"Aren't we going?"

"I'll bet you things aren't any better there than they are anywhere else."

"Well, you know what? We might as well try!"

Dib slowly brought the car to a stop and looked Zim in the eyes. Zim broke the silence. "What do we possibly have to loose? Nothing…" Dib looked down at the floor, hesitant. Minutes felt like hours in silence. Dib finally agreed. "Fine. But I'll prove to you that there's nothing that can help us there. For all we know, it could be full of those things."

"Well, I'd rather die there than keep going like this." Zim said. At this, Dib looked over at him. His eyes shimmered, like he was about to cry. Dib sighed and turned the car around. The sharp turn around woke Gaz up. She noticed they were going in the opposite direction. She didn't even bother speaking up.

They slowly pulled up in front of the station. Dib hesitated before getting out and he thought about what Zim said. _I'd rather die there than keep going like this _he said. Zim was giving up. He was growing tired of pretending not to be scared. Tired of going forward without a say in anything. He wanted it to end. Well, Dib was going to try his best not to let that happen. He couldn't give up and leave him there like this.

They went up to the large metal door and pressed the button the open. A small camera then appeared in front of them and voice came out of a small speaker. "Names." it said. Dib stepped forward. "I'm Dib. This is Zim and my sister Gaz." he answered. "Are you alone." it asked. "Yes." Dib answered. It was silent for a moment before asking, "What's wrong with her arm." it said, the bandages on Gaz's arm. Dib spoke. "Well, she got b-"

"Car accident!" Gaz interrupted. "Car accident, huh?" it asked. Gaz nodded. "Yes."

Dib whispered in her ear. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Well, If I told him I got bit, he'll never let us in. They cant know I'm infected." she said. There was a long silence before the door opened and they went inside.

The walls and floors were made of a shiny white metal. It was almost as if they were aboard a space ship. If front of them was another door, where there was a small man in a lab coat. "Kids. Please follow me." he said. As the followed the man, they explored the treasures of the building. Zim noticed they passed a door titled _WARNING: BIO HAZARD. _"Um," he asked the man. "W-What's that room?"

The man didn't hesitate to answer. "It's were anyone that's infected go. They are quarantined and eventually killed." he answered.

Gaz hide her arm behind her back as he spoke. "K-killed?" she asked. "Yes," he said. "Killed. We cant afford to risk the life's of others." he explained.

He showed them to a room where they would stay and they went in. The door automatically shut hard behind them. Gaz sighed and sat down on a bed sticking out of the wall. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "We cant hide it from hem forever!"

Dib sat down next to her. "We just have to make it a bit longer. Just until everything clears up."

Soon, the sun went down and they all went to sleep. Dib was one of the last to go to sleep.

_He was back in the lab. His father was dead and Gaz sat next to him, crying. Dib stared emotionlessly at her. His expression faded to fear as she turned around and blood dripped from her lips. He screamed and ran away as she ran after him. He ran and ran until he was trapped in a corner and had no where to go. Gaz approached slower and slower until…_

Dib woke up the sound of discomfort. Gaz lend over the side of her bed, vomiting, and her skin was extremely pale. Dib jumped out of bed and ran to help her. "Gaz! Are you okay?" he said, holding her shoulders. "I-I d…" she panted, trying to catch her breath. "d-don't know…" she spit out.


	7. One Bullet

Yep… I FINALLY posted chapter 7. Sorry, I've just been really busy. Ugh, my head hurts I'm I can barley keep my eyes open. Then a thought came to my mind… LETS FINISH ZOMBIE! Sadly, I agreed… So, here you all are! Chapter 7!

Dib sat up with Gaz the rest of the night. It had given him a lot of time to think. It was happening so fast. Gaz was turning quicker than he thought, leaving him with no one but his worst enemy. He wanted it all to end. It was to much!

He glanced over at Gaz, who was finally asleep. She sat up, leaning against the cold, hard wall. Dib smiled as he watched her sleep. He gently laid her down and slid the sheets over her cold shoulders. Dib then began to yawn himself but he would let himself sleep. Not when his sister needed him. He glanced down at the bite on her arm, witch looked as if it was getting increasingly worse. It was getting infected and the rims turned a thick, creamy white. The thought made want to vomit.

A moan escaped her lips as she turned over on her side. Dib couldn't fight it. Sleep took over him and he fell asleep right next to her.

_This time he was running. All alone. Chased by hundreds of the creatures. He just couldn't shake the though from his mind. Gaz was one of them and was running behind him. He wanted to stop. Stop the chaos, this was to much! He no longer had Zim along side him. He had became a third arm and had to be cut off. He was weighing Dib down. Along miles he ran and ran and ran. Until he go to a cliff side over looking the ocean. He stood and the edge and turned around. The creatures came running over the horizon. He had no choice. Once they were about 10 feet away, he leaned back and slowly fell back of the cliff side as the creatures followed…_

They all awoke to a pounding sound at the door. The voice screamed, "Evacuation! It's an Emergency." Dib rushed to open the door. It was the man who had originally let them in. "Hurry! Subject 2b had escaped quarantine and has infected two others! We have to hurry!"

Zim ran ahead of Dib, who was helping his sister along. The followed the man to a large room of which looked like a cafeteria. Zim and Gaz entered while Dib was stopped by the sound of screaming. He looked over to a large screen on the wall that showed what took place outside. A girl pounded on the door, screaming for someone to let her in. Behind her, dozens of zombies followed. Dib didn't have a choice. He rushed to a red button on the wall and the door opened. She girl quickly slid inside the door and pushed it shut behind her, before any of them could get inside.

Dib stared at the girl, leaning up against the door. She wore a black hood over her face, so she was unidentifiable. But her voice was. "Tak?"

Tak pulled Dib close and embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated. "There're everywhere now. You cant step foot into the world without getting ripped to shreds!"

As she spoke, They heard a small, shaken growl behind them. It appeared to be one of the lab workers. All Zombie like :P

It lunged for them, but they dodged him. They ran and followed everyone else to the cafeteria. Things were jacked up as hell in there too. Zombies and lab workers ran everywhere. Dib tried his best to find Zim and Gaz. He finally did. Zim stood, shielding Gaz, who was lying in a corner, holding as tightly as possible to her arm, clearly in pain. Dib and Tak ran towards them.

Tak stood on the other side of Zim, gun in hand, while Dib sat holding Gaz in his arms. "Gaz?" he continued to ask. Gaz didn't speak. She knew if she did, she'd cry. She didn't want to show that she was that weak. She was never that way, she'd never cried once in her life. "Say something." Gaz couldn't stop it. Her tears broke through and fled down her pale cheeks.

While the chaos went on around them, they remained there, as if no one else where there. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Gaz collapsed into Dib's arms, dead. Dib was silent, staring wide eyed at his dead sister. He couldn't help it. He began to cry. Zim didn't hesitate. He grabbed the gun and pointed it towards her. Dib stopped crying. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked shakily, holding his sister, tightly.

Zim gripped the gun tighter. "She's dead now. It's just a matter of time before she becomes one of them." he explained.

Dib shielded Gaz with his arms. "No! She's fine! She's not gonna be one of them!" he cried, trying to deny the fact he already knew was true. Zim pulled back the lever. _click!_ "Dib, it has to be done!" he argued. Dib slapped the gun out of Zim's hands. "SHE'S MY SISTER!" he shouted. Before he could get a grip, he felt Gaz move in his arms and he quickly looked down at her. "G-… Gaz?"

She looked up at him and smiled. Dib was thrilled until… her eyes…

They weren't hers. She wasn't Gaz at all. Gaz had Dib pinned to the ground, biting and growling. Dib fought to get, what once was his sister, off of him. There was a gunshot… and Gaz fell to the ground.

Dib had nothing left now. As he heard that gunshot, his heart broke. He just couldn't take it all in. Zim picked Dib up from off the ground and handed him a gun. Dib switched quickly from sadness to complete rage. He wasn't going to stop until every singled damned blood thirsty killer was burning in the depths of hell. He wouldn't let them get away with taking the life away from his sister. Dib set the gun. _Ch-chick!_ It was time for series ass wiping. Dib screamed and ran into the crowd of Zombies. Zim and Tak followed suit.


	8. The Final Chapter

**Sorry for the delay. I've just been really busy.**

Dib, Zim, and Tak too worked hard to make sure the zombie creatures would die. Well, you know… _DIE_ DIE. Most of all the lab workers except for about three were either eaten or turned. They were hard at work for about an hour before all of he zombie creatures were dead, and the workers and patients for safe. Dib dropped his weapon. He looked back at his dead sister on the ground. Dib slowly walked over to her, gripping her tight in his arms. Almost wishing she'd come back to life in his arms. He sat and sobbed into her, Zim and Tak standing by. It broke your heart to watch. Zim walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Dib-stink." he said, cold and comforting at the same time. "You did all that you could." he said. Dib snapped. He looked Zim uneasily in the eyes. "All that I could?" he repeated. "ALL I COULD?!" he shouted. "If I'd done all I could, Gaz would still be alive and NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!" Dib broke into sobs again. Zim shook his head. "Dib." he said. "Just let it go! When an irken passes away, yes we feel some sorrow at first, but eventually think nothing of it and move on! I strongly suggest you do the same." he suggested. Dib sighed. "Zim." he said. "I'd love to… but if you haven't noticed," he said. "IM. NOT. IRKEN." he said.

Zim sighed and left the room.

FLASHBACK

_It was a dark night at Pro. Membrane's house. Dib and Gaz are about six and nine here. They happily play and catch fireflies in the backyard. Gaz slowly approached a lightning bug sitting on the side of a tree. Once it moved, she backed away, a little creeped out (considering it WAS a bug.) Dib noticed and tried to help her out. "Here." he said holding out a fist. "Just let it crawl into your hand." he said, opening his hand. The little creature crawled out of his hand and into her's. Gaz cringed as it's legs tickled her hand. It was the sweetest thing you'd ever seen._

_Dib and Gaz are about eight and eleven now. Gaz was working on a paper volcano for school as Dib walked by. "Need some help?" he asked. Gaz sighed. "I don't know. It just wont erupt." she said. Dib pondered this. "Hmm… let _me_ take a look." he looked inside as just then it exploded in his face, as well as everything else. Dib and Gaz stood covered in lava made of water, paint, and baking soda. Gaz giggled at the sight of Dib covered in orange goo. Dib then followed. The two then laughed and laughed until it hurt._

Dib couldn't bare the memories he held. He had had so many good times, bad too, but he could bare it. He ran to catch up with Zim. He grabbed his shoulders and yanked his around, handing him a gun. "Here." he said. Zim looked down at the weapon on his hands. "What do you want me to do with this?" he asked. Dib fell to his knees. "Kill me." he said. Zim;s eyes widened. Dib cringed as Zim slapped his hard across the face. "Stop it!" he said. "Your NOT giving up!" he said. "If anyone dies, it's gonna be Tak!" he said. "I'm right here." Tak said.

Dib sighed. "She's just a girl." he said. Tak smacked her fore head. "Again! I'm right here!" she said. Zim pondered this. "You've gotta point." Tak jumped in front of them. "Again! I'm right here, right? You see me!" she asked.

Dib sat low in the passenger seat. Tak in the back, Zim driving. They'd have to get through this. They'd get through it. And they'd do it together. The three drove until the truck dissolved into the sunset.

THE

END?


End file.
